


Trust Me

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck, The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Preacher Kankri, Sacrilege, Scorpion Cronus, Twisted views on Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Kankri Vantas is a good man. He prays, he saves people, but some people are just damned, and they don't even know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that helped me break my writer's block.

How he has gotten here is beyond Kankri's knowledge. One moment he had been staring at a fist, the next he finds himself in quite a different situation. There is no alley around him and instead he is sitting on a stool while in completely different attire. Gone are his freshly pressed jeans, favorite sweater, and clean tennis shoes and instead he finds himself looking down at black slacks, a black shirt and jacket, black loafers, and knows without seeing it he is wearing a white collar.

'What on earth?" he asks out loud. "I wasn't at work." Yet here are his preaching clothes. Well, a form of them. They look much older than his personal uniform. Kankri looks up from himself and is startled by the chaos of the room around him. There are set pieces everywhere, half filled boxes and barrels filled with costumes, and juggling clubs and accessories decorate the ground. He realizes after a moment that he is in a large tent.

"Hello," he calls as he lowers himself down from the stool. He wonders briefly about the couple he had seen on the street. "I hope they are alright," he says aloud. Deep in his mind, in a part of himself that assures him that the lord forgives him for thinking poorly of completely damned souls, he hopes that the two men are punished for their actions behind closed doors.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks," he hears behind him. He turns quickly to look. There is a pale young man standing in the flap of the tent door. His dark hair is swept back with a glassy shine and his clothing looks to be some sort of costume from the movie Grease; black jacket, white shirt, tight jeans. They encase his legs in the most explicit way possible. Kankri finds himself staring at his denim clad hips as he moves towards him. He catches glimpses of the young man's backside when he does a little twirl. Kankri begins to chant psalms in his head.

"Like what you see, Daddy?" The voice is mockingly sweet. It brings Kankri's eyes up to look at the other man's face. The look in his eyes has Kankri mentally reading through one of his sermons, how all should be loved and charity between others. 

"Father," he manages as he stands and straightens himself out. 

"What's that, Daddy?" the man asks with a lilt in his voice that has Kankri's sermon fighting with a much lewder chant. He looks to be Kankri's age, somewhere near his early-to-mid twenties, and he stops close enough that Kankri could touch him if he wanted.

Kankri clears his throat, helping to silence the intruding thoughts that try to press in. "I am father Kankri," he repeats. "And I do ask that you use the title correctly."

"Sure thing, Father." He leans in quick when he says it, voice dropping low. The sound curls somewhere deep in Kankri's guts.

"And you are?" Kankri asks. _I will not be tempted so easily, not this time._ The panicked words bounce inside his skull as he takes a cautious step back. 

"My name is Cronus," Cronus replies and takes two steps forwards. "But you can call me Scorpion." He gives Kankri a sideways little smirk. 

"And why are you called Scorpion?" Kankri asks with a swallow. _Keep him talking and maybe he will lose interest. It's worked before._ He doesn't let the thought continue, because then he would have to remember all the times it has failed. 

"Cuz, if you let me sting you once," Cronus says with a lewd jolt of his hips. "You'll never live to feel such pleasure again."

"I think I will stick with your real name then, Cronus," Kankri replies. 

"Whatever you say, Father," Cronus replies with a grin. "Make sure to yell it loud."

Kankri's face grows warm. "What are you insinuating?" He knows exactly what Cronus is getting at. Kankri shuffles backwards a bit.

"Figured, guy like you, I'd have 'ta be nice and blunt about liking what I see." Cronus is still following him, and when Kankri hits a flat set piece, Cronus stands much too close.

"I hardly think that's appropriate to voice aloud," Kankri tells him. "Those thoughts are not natural, Cronus. I can help you though," he continues quickly. Instead of a fist, Cronus simply raises a cigarette and lights it. He takes a drag, blows the smoke to the side, and looks at Kankri with an expectant face.

"I'm listening, Father," he says before going to take another drag.

"You see, Cronus, I was like you once," Kankri starts "I had urges, thoughts, dreams of dark unnatural things." 

"Sound like fun," Cronus chuckles and smoke curls from his nose and smile. Kankri continues talking.

"I learned that those thoughts were put in us by the devil. They have nothing to do with you." Cronus breathes out again, and Kankri feels his nose fill with slight tendrils of smoke that bring an earthy small. It doesn't smell like tobacco. He ignores it. "Those ideas of excessive fornification, of acting in such a way towards another man, you don't have to live with them, I can-"

"Make 'em a reality?" Cronus smiles around a mouth full of smoke. The smell rolls over Kankri and he knows that there isn't tobacco wrapped in that paper.

"Not at a-" he starts, the denial sharp.

"Oh, come on, Chief," Cronus cuts in.The movement of his mouth captivates Kankri as smoke dribbles between the teeth. "We both know that you need some relief down in that chastity belt of yours. And let me tell you, I need some too. It's been too long since I've gotten to show someone a good time. Though, if you're not interested in my stinger, I'd be fine taking that tough tad _pole_ of yours." A tongue runs over those teeth, and Kankri forces himself to look at the other man's eyes. They aren't looking at Kankri's face anymore but his waist instead. 

Kankri refuses to look down at his nether regions and goes back to reciting scripture in his head. He stumbles on the words as unclean thoughts try to press through. Cronus is undeterred by Kankri's silence and he reaches forwards. Kankri feels fingers plucking at his black belt. He forgets his sermon.

"Young man, what you need is God, not a frivolous moment of pleasure," he says frantically as his hands go to stop those on his belt. "Let me-." Cronus leans forward and blows smoke between Kankri's parted lips. He inhales in surprise and it fills his lungs quickly. Kankri begins to cough.

"How could you," he chokes out. "Th-that was," Another series of hacks rack his body. "Horrible."

"First one always is," Cronus says as he smiles. "They get easier as you go on." He takes a drag and then blows it just to the side of Kankri's face. Some pulls into Kankri's lungs on his next breath as Cronus continues talking. "Helps clear out those little forgotten things. Makes the present into a dream. Interested?"

Kankri wants to fight how his body is reacting but just that taste of smoke has him wanting to slide back into sin. Part of him wants to nod, reach for Cronus, and breathe in the smoke. Another, smaller part, wants to shake the boy before him violently and force Christ into him. The two voices debate on opposite pulpits, and he finds the sweeter of the two providing convincing reasons to not listen to the one that is demanding he run.

The nod comes before the battle is over, silencing the preacher and releasing the sinner. Cronus's grin barely registers in Kankri's head before Cronus takes a deep drag on his blunt. Kankri watches the dark tip of the paper burn into ash. A hand curls into the hair on the back of Kankri's skull and the fingers twist a bit hard. The surprising shock of pain pulls a gasp from him. Cronus leans forward, exhales, and smoke filters down into Kankri's body. 

He only coughs a small bit this time as his limbs start to feel heavy. Maybe he should lay down. 

"Better?" Cronus asks.

"Yes," he murmurs. "But I would hardly say that it was as wonderful as-" 

"Trust me, Daddy," Cronus cuts in as he comes close. "I can make it better." He takes a deep drag and leans down.

Cronus's lips capture what words may have tried to escape and replaces them with a tongue and sweetly curling smoke. Kankri's hands grip at the warm leather of Cronus's jacket. The kiss is gentle and Cronus's sweet exhale is too tempting not to take. Kankri's lungs drink it down while his hands settle on Cronus's chest.

"See," Cronus says as Kankri breaths out long through his nose. "Told you it was good shit." The anxiety is flitting away inside Kankri as he accepts the swimminess filling him. He could fight it, but why do so? He starts mentally saying his Hail Marries in preparation as Cronus speaks. "Just trust me, and I'll make you feel good."

Kankri closes his eyes, leans back against the wall, and opens himself. "I trust you," he says gently.

Kisses come to his mouth and face as Cronus's hands tug at the black fabric of his shirt. When he takes the collar away, the kisses move from Kankri's mouth to the neck, some of them stinging as teeth come into play. They leave marks to mingle with the fading ones from a while ago. The man had made Kankri pray for hours to save his own soul after the short time they had spent together. The only time the other man had prayed was with Kankri's mouth between his legs.

Kankri takes more smoke, lets it curl up inside him, and he convinces himself that the smoke makes it okay. It reminds him of incense, so how could this be wrong? The kisses move downwards. The dark slacks fall away to nothing beneath and Kankri is hard and waiting for the mouth that follows. He uses the lord's name outside of a prayer as he hears the slide of another zipper.

Gentle hands move him to sit on a long trunk. Kankri goes easily and watches Cronus pull his black shoes and pants off, tossing them away.

"Knew you'd have something heavenly down here," Cronus murmurs before going to his knees. He gives a false little genuflection and wink before he leans down to lap at Kankri's cock and rub at his hips. The hands make Kankri shudder as they push bruises into his upper thighs. Kankri chokes on a slight cry of pain.

"Shhh, no tears, trust me, Daddy," Cronus says. "I know what I'm doin." There is an assuredness in his words that actually makes Kankri calm down. The bruising fingers lighten, rub soothing circles, and mixed with Cronus's mouth, the bruises become points of pleasure.

"Oh, God," Kankri moans as Cronus moves to take him deep into his mouth. He pulls back with a suck. 

"Try my name, see what happens," Cronus murmurs against his hip.

"Cronus," Kankri pants. He writhes as Cronus takes his balls into his mouth, sucks, and rolls them with a talented tongue.

As Cronus laps at him, he hears the pop of a cap and a hand disappears. A groan wraps around Kankri's cock, and between their mixed panting, he can hear slick sounds. Kankri can only imagine what Cronus is doing with those fingers; dirty, disgusting things. Kankri goes to wrap his hand into the shiny, gelled hair and lets out a little cry as they are smacked away.

"Not the hair, Chief," Cronus pants as he pulls off for a moment. "Though why don't you use those hands and get that shirt off. Don't want to sully the uniform."

Cronus is right. Kankri's does as he is told, finishing off the buttons Cronus had started. He shrugs the clothing off and drops it into a pile on the floor. He pants as Cronus's mouth keeps working him. The licks, sucks, and kisses are disgustingly wonderful; soft and slick. Enough to tease and bring pleasure but not enough to bring about completion. Beneath the wet sound of Cronus's mouth, Kankri hears a slight squelching sound. Kankri collapses back on the box as his body shakes. That sound is enough to tell him that Cronus will be ready soon.

"Alright, Daddy Kankri," Cronus says when he finally pulls off Kankri's hard cock. He stands and pushes down his jeans the rest of the way. Kankri sees how hard Cronus is and it makes his dick throb. "Still trust me?" Cronus asks as he climbs up onto Kankri. 

"Yes," Kankri croaks. The thought of condoms flit through Kankri a moment before Cronus straddles him. It wouldn't be the first time he went without. If he had anything, then he would only spread the disease amongst the diseased.

"Take of your shirt," Kankri says before Cronus drops his hips.

"Whatever you want, Daddy." His eyes flash when he says it. He takes off his jacket and sets it next to Kankri's head. Then, in one swift motion, he pulls off his shirt. The movement doesn't muss a single hair on his head.

Kankri reaches up and touches muscle that is much more defined than his own. Cronus is hard where Kankri is soft, and he enjoys the feeling of taut flesh beneath his hands. 

"Like what you see?" Cronus asks as he lifts up the lube bottle. Kankri shudders as lube dribbles down his dick. 

"Yes," he pants. Cronus's hand rubs the lube over Kankri's cock, swirling over the head and making him gasp. "Keep going," Kankri demands when Cronus starts to simply play with the cock in his hands.

"Ain't patience a virtue?" he asks with a chuckle. Kankri wants to say something to that, but the statement is quickly followed by Cronus sliding down Kankri's dick. Cronus's tightness takes Kankri by surprise. All that prep and he still feels like a vice. Kankri bucks, cries out. Cronus bends to swallow some of the sound. 

Kankri grabs at his hips and shoulders, hands sliding up and down his back. Cronus moans into his mouth and rolls his body.Kankri thrusts up and tilts back his head, taking his mouth away so he can gasp. In a second, Kankri finds something on his neck. It is cold and sharp and it chases the fuzziness of pleasure from his brain.

With wide eyes, he tilts his head down to find a switch blade against his clavicle. 

"Trust me, Daddy," Cronus says he begins to rock, voice airy. He shifts the knife closer. "This'll just heighten the experience." 

"How do I know you won't stab me?" Kankri whispers. His body is shaking.

"Because then I'd hurt myself too, wouldn't I? Can't keep you hard without blood in you." He moves the knife just a little. Kankri gives a moan of fear that makes his body jump. Nothing happens. "Told ya to trust me, Daddy." Cronus begins to rock harder, and Kankri moves with him.

The knife leaves little knicks the faster they get. Kankri Can feel it on his stomach when Cronus's hands travel down to grip at Kankri's sides, and on his cheek when Cronus runs a hand through his hair. It fills him with fear while the pressure of Cronus around him fills him with pleasure. He can feel blood mingling with his sweat on his brow when Cronus knicks his forehead. It feels like the beginning of a crown.

"Almost there," Cronus says as Kankri pulls him down by the hips, urging Cronus to take him deeper. Cronus lets out a moan as Kankri then helps to lift him up again, take some of the weight so that Cronus can relax and take Kankri deeper. "Trust me, trust me, Daddy do," he pants in his ear. "Just like I trust in you." Cronus goes all the way down, surprising Kankri as he slides fully inside, down to the hilt of him. The knife is held against his chest, pushing down as Kankri pushes up at the pleasure. Cronus lets out a strangled sound between pleasure and pain. Kankri tries to pull him down further. He's close, so close.

Cronus circles his hips and Kankri goes over the trembling edge of oblivion. He arches up, feels himself empty into Cronus's, and the knife just barely bites against him. 

"Yes," Cronus moans as he pulls up as Kankri shoots inside him. Kankri's orgasm breaks as Cronus slides back down and intense pain spikes into his chest. He doesn't have to look down to know it is the knife sliding in between his ribs.

Air escapes him as he freezes in surprise. Cronus keeps moving, and the cool metal slides out and back down with each roll of Cronus's hips. Kankri tries to takes in a deep breath, tries to scream, but there is no air in his blood filled lungs and Cronus's mouth swallows anything that he chokes out.

"Told you it only takes one sting from me," he murmurs as he thrusts his knife in deeper and grinds down hard. Kankri scratches at him, pushes, but Cronus stays above him, impaling himself on Kankri while Kankri's lung collapses and he bleeds out. As the world goes black, Kankri feels something hot drip over his stomach that isn't blood. Lips alight on his own and he feels smoke caress his face as Cronus whispers 'Trust me'.

The knife twists, and Kankri falls into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to catch all the mistakes, but I wrote this on a phone. Hope you still enjoyed! I swear chapters for other stories are coming. This one helped me get writing again, so keep a look out!


End file.
